


Five Conversations General Hammond Thought He'd Never Have With SG-1 But Eventually Had

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 100-1000 Wordsfive things, Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have always found you to be a wise and honest leader."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Conversations General Hammond Thought He'd Never Have With SG-1 But Eventually Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kribban).



1\. "I'm sorry Colonel, Major, Teal'c and Doctor Jackson – I respectfully decline to answer."

"Aw, c'mon, sir, you can tell us!"

"Sir, we promise we won't argue with your decision. Your opinion would be very much appreciated."

"I have always found you to be a wise and honest leader."

"I know what you're thinking, General Hammond, but we've discussed it and we really think it won't have any affect on how we work together as a te – "

"That's very kind of you; all of you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to sit this one out. You'll have to find someone else to judge which one of you has the perkiest looking butt in a set of BDU's."

 

2\. Carter sat rigidly to his right; hands clenched on the surface of the conference table. Jack skulked back and forth, hands in his pockets as he pouted like a man a quarter of his age. Doctor Jackson's face was white and pinched but he made a good effort at appearing defiant. Only Teal'c seemed his usual serene self.

"Does someone want to tell me what the sam hill is going on and when the heck this happened?" Hammond asked, his tight voice sounding equal parts annoyed and curious.

"It is a symbol of unity, the talisman of a group of warriors joined together in both spirit and flesh," Teal'c said. "We participated in the ritual approximately four moons ago. As to the individual locations, they were left to be chosen by each individual."

Hammond resisted the urge to groan. Ask a Jaffa a question…

"We're sorry you had to see that, General," Jackson said.

"Very sorry, sir," Carter interjected. "If we'd known you were going to come into the change room we would have covered up before you had seen them."

"Told ya we shouldn't have told Teal'c about the Lord Of The Rings actors tattoos," Jack mumbled to the room at large.

 

3\. "No, Jack - I don't think the USAF has an official policy with regards to polygamy. And yes, Jack – you do have to go back to PCX-377."

 

4\. When George pulled up at Jack's house he was glad to see Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson's cars parked in the driveway. It was an easy bet that someone had picked up Teal's and that the whole team were meeting together for one last time before Jack's brain gave into the of the Ancients.

He'd always suspected that he'd be the first one to say goodbye to SG-1 but never like this. In battle, in death; yes. Not because he'd been replaced by a civilian and forced to leave his people behind.

 

5\. "Are you sure you're fine with this, Teal'c?"

"I have waited for this day for many years, General Hammond."

"Colonel Carter, what about you?"

"Perfectly, sir. And now that I think about it, wow, it explains _so much_."

"Well, if everyone's alright to go… dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses to join this man, General Jack O'Neill, and this man, Doctor Daniel Jackson, in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate…"


End file.
